


Cinquième saison

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Gen, Metalbending & Metalbenders, One Shot Collection, Water Tribe(s), Worldbuilding, five elements, foggy swamp, not Korra-compatible, wu xing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le monde fonctionnait autrefois sur un système à quatre éléments. Il en a perdu un, mais va peut-être gagner autre chose par la suite ?<br/>1er volet : La Tribu de l'Eau a dû s'endurcir.<br/>2e: La Nation du Feu voulait créer un été universel.<br/>3e: Quelque chose de nouveau fleurit sur le Marais.<br/>4e: La rencontre des différences produit de belles étincelles.<br/>5e: Est-il possible de subdiviser la Terre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tribu de l'Eau - Nord - Hiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour survivre, ils ont dû endurcir leurs corps, leurs cœurs, leurs lois. Ils tiendront bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Hiver éternel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** La Tribu de l’Eau du Nord  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.
> 
>  **Thème :** 4#1, « Nord; Hiver; Eau » 5_sens  
>  **Continuité :** pré série  
>  **Avertissement :** tente d’expliquer les rôles stricts – je ne les excuse pas, personnellement, mais j’essaie de les comprendre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

Le jour où la Nation du Feu fit déferler ses troupes sur le monde, les Tribus de l’Eau cachées tout au Nord, contrairement à nombres d’autres coins, restèrent presque à l’abri. L’urgence de l’attaque, c’était d’abord anéantir les Nomades de l’Air pour s’assurer de faire disparaître l’Avatar. Ensuite, ils fondirent sur le Sud car l’Avatar une fois mort se réincarnerait chez eux, là bas. Après, ils se mirent en devoir de conquérir de nouveaux territoires en empiétant sur le Royaume de la Terre.  
Comparé aux autres peuples, les Tribus de l’Eau du Nord ont plutôt bien échappé à la destruction. Pas par miracle. Pas grâce à la solidité de leurs fortifications de glace. Juste au hasard de l’alternance du cycle de l’Avatar. Ils auraient pu être le refuge de l’espoir contre la Nation du Feu ? Mais avant de penser aux autres, il leur fallait d’abord assurer leur propre survie. Pour l’équilibre du monde entier, il importait que jamais, jamais leur cité ne tombe, et que personne ne sache quel trésor spirituel elle recelait. Égoïstement aussi, alors que leurs conditions de vie étaient déjà si dures, pourquoi auraient-ils dû se mettre en danger plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà pour sauver des étrangers, des gens qui pourraient vite redevenir des ennemis ?

Ne pas prêter main-forte à la Terre voulait dire ne plus quitter les glaces du Nord pour traverser le monde. Ne pouvoir envoyer d’aide à personne, et le sacrifice de leurs frères du Sud, livrés à eux-mêmes, sans alliés. Les Tribus de l’Eau, Nord comme Sud, ont dû s’endurcir, de corps et de coeur.  
Ils n’y peuvent rien ! Ils trop loin pour les aider, ils ne sont pas assez pour forcer le blocus du Feu. Ou alors, il faudrait laisser leurs propres villes à l’abandon pour se faire et ils ne peuvent se permettre un tel risque. Ils camperont sur leurs positions. Ils ont renforcé leur propre blocus et vivent en attendant. 

Les saisons se succèdent, jour et nuit, comme toujours. Les années passent. Mais dans les coeurs, même quand le soleil revient, un long hiver s’est installé. Ils n’ont pas d’autre choix que d’être pragmatiques. Ils espèrent encore et montent leurs lois pour le futur.  
Alors oui, peut-être que les femmes feraient des combattantes douées. Oui encore, peut-être que des hommes feraient de bons soigneurs pour leurs camarades tombés. Mais les femmes portent l’avenir potentiel et sont précieuses et doivent être protégées : elles seront donc gardées à l’arrière, à l’abri, en défense.  
Au vu ce qui arrive au sud, des échos que leur apportent parfois les nomades, de la Terre, des îles diverses ou apatrides, ceux du Sud se laissent lentement mais sûrement décimer.  
Les soldats du Feu tuent ou enlèvent les Maîtres et le reste de la tribu périclite. Il y aurait de moins en moins de naissances, et sans Maître pour les assister et les protéger elles se font dangereuses. Leurs hommes n’ont pas renoncé à se battre mais se font tuer à la guerre sans remporter de vraie victoire ; plus de femmes et d’enfants meurent qu’autrefois. Des fous !  
À regret, les dirigeants du Nord, incapables de les convaincre d’adopter des positions plus sages, doivent définitivement renoncer à leur apporter la moindre aide. Les Tribus soeurs se d’ores-et-éjà sont trop éloignées l’une de l’autre et rien ne les réunifiera. Qu’au moins l’une des deux survive !  
Qu’au moins, donc, leurs femmes et leurs enfants restent à l’abri. Ça n’est heureusement pas encore un drame pour la tribu entière si l’une s’échappe pour aller voir ce qui se passe au Sud. Mais ça n’est hélas plus un vent d’espoir pour les autres si quelqu’un vient les rejoindre. Il est trop tard. Et si un enfant meurt dans un accident ou de maladie ça n’est une tragédie que pour sa famille, pas pour toute la tribu. Alors que là bas... Mais s’ils n’y prennent pas garde, il viendra un jour où le drame s’étendra. 

Leur avenir, les Tribus de l’Eau du Nord le protègeront jalousement. Si cela veut dire faire passer l’intérêt de la Tribu avant celui des familles voire les désirs des individus, qu’il en soit ainsi. On ne survit pas longtemps dans le Grand Nord sans être prêt à certains sacrifices.  
Ça semblera donc peut-être injuste à celles qui voudraient se battre, mais une véritable fille du Nord sait accepter sa place. De même qu’un véritable fils du Nord sait où est la sienne et quels risques il doit prendre à la pêche, à la chasse et au service de défense au cas où ces fous du Feu tenteraient une attaque ; à se battre jusqu’au bout, à fuir quand il le faut et se sacrifier pour que vivent les autres s’il n’y a pas d’autre solution. C’est une vie dure mais c’est la leur. 

Ils ont toujours tenu ainsi et tiendront toujours. S’ils gardent leur volonté de glace, jamais les murs de la cité ne tomberont et pour toujours abriteront en leur sein, comme le bourgeon caché sous la neige, un avenir pour leur peuple.


	2. Nation du Feu - Sud - Été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Nation du Feu voulait créer un été universel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’été ne peut pas durer toujours  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Nation du Feu versus le reste du monde  
>  **Genre :** gen/plutôt inquiétant ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** 4#2, « Sud; Été; Feu » pour 5_sens  
>  **Avertissement :** le _Well_ d’ _Intentioned Extremists_ est douteux et insuffisant  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** de longtemps avant à après la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

L’été et le feu sont liés pour toujours. Même dans les régions tempérées. 

La Nation du Feu a tenté d’étendre un âge d’or éternel à toute la planète… et n’a réussi qu’à presque tout brûler. Dans leur empressement, ils oublié la nécessité de faire se succéder saisons sèche et humide, ou chaude et froide, presque partout ailleurs.   
Leur portion sud du monde, leur archipel volcanique sous les tropiques, bénéficie d’un climat relativement égal. Égal en tout cas la plupart du temps, et puis accusant, avec irrégularité et implacabilité, éruption ou incendie dévastateurs les obligeant à repartir de presque rien. L’incertitude n’était pas si la catastrophe se produira, mais quand. La faune, la flore et le peuple ici y sont adaptés ; le reste du monde, non. Et ça n’a pas pu se faire de force… quoi qu’ils l’aient tenté.

Ils diront qu’ils avaient besoin de plus et de meilleurs terres que leurs îles soumises aux caprices des volcans. Ce qui était un moteur d’expansion : que toutes les terres n’ont pas la même richesse ou en tout cas les mêmes spécificités que la leur, et que c’est pour ça à la base qu’ils en voulaient d’autres, est tombé dans l’oubli depuis.   
Ils diront ensuite qu’ils étaient tellement fiers de leurs techniques pour survivre là qu’ils voulaient les partager avec leurs voisins. Qu’ils voulaient en faire bénéficier le monde entier ! Les découvertes techniques, le brûlis pour enrichir la terre, le passage au feu pour durcir le métal, pour cuire la céramique, pour cuire tout simplement les aliments aussi… 

L’enthousiasme s’est teinté de mépris. Beaucoup de ces techniques étaient déjà connues ailleurs de toute façon, et plusieurs étaient même inutiles. Et leur façon de se présenter en supérieurs n’aidait pas.   
Confronter les cultures et s’enrichir au contact de ses voisins n’est pas une mauvaise idée en soi ; le nœud du problème était la façon d’opérer ce mélange. L’isolationnisme n’a pas de sens… mais vouloir imposer et remplacer de force ce que les autres ont de différent en a encore moins.  
Sous la volonté expansionniste de la Nation du Feu, le fragile équilibre des différents systèmes se voit menacé. Ce qui était vrai pour eux devient dangereux hors de leurs frontières. 

Heureusement, ils ont quand même réussi à ne pas tout détruire – ou les systèmes en place ont réussi à suffisant leur résister. Le passage au feu fut une dure épreuve, oui, mais non un anéantissement. Paradoxalement, cela pourrait prouver d’une certaine manière le bien-fondé de la méthode : ceux qu’ils ont tenté de détruire, après avoir rassemblé et uni leurs forces pour repousser la Nation du Feu, en sont ressortis avec une détermination plus grande, de nouvelles innovations, et après la victoire, un espoir renouvelé. 

Le sacrifice des Nomades de l’Air était tragique, cent ans de guerre furent durs pour le Royaume de la Terre et les Tribus de l’Eau, mais au final, les survivants, outre la chance d’être toujours en vie et nouveau libre, espèrent vivre dans un monde désormais bien meilleur.   
Les peuples garderont en mémoire les conséquences de ces dures décennies, les individus oublieront les détails. Ça sera ajouté aux aléa des années bonnes ou mauvaises, et la vie repartira un jour, pas à l’identique de ce qu’elle était autrefois, mais dans sa continuité.   
Et dans sa Nation elle-même, le feu qui s’est abattu n’a pas tout purifié. Il reste encore des résidus toxiques après son passage. Le brûlis peut enrichir la terre, détruire nombre de substances nocives… mais également en créer d’autres. L’avenir dira si elles se disperseront ou se concentreront à nouveau. Espérons donc quand même des retombées positives… 


	3. Marais des Brumes - Est - Bois - Printemps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque chose de tout nouveau fleurit au c&oeliur des Marais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Printemps fleuri  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Marais des Brumes  
>  **Genre :** general  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** 4#3, « Est; Printemps; Bois »  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post série, incompatible avec _Korra_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~750

Du temps des quatre éléments, dans les régions tempérées le printemps était autrefois la saison de la terre : quand elle s’éveille de son sommeil et refleurit. L’association venait de l’idée d’une terre fertile dont naissent les plantes, pas juste des cailloux inertes.  
Ça a changé au tournant de ce siècle avec nombre d’autres bouleversements. 

Pendants des siècles quand revenait le tour de l’Eau l’Avatar s’incarnait alternativement au Nord et Sud, un cycle sur deux. Puis Aang a brisé ce cycle. 

Aang est mort en hiver, comme le destin l’attendait. Après cela, les Sages ont eu beau chercher et chercher encore, aucun enfant né dans les Tribus de l’Eau renaissantes au Sud n’a révélé d’aptitude particulière permettant de trouver sa réincarnation. Des Maîtres de l’Eau, oui, il y en avait. Mais la promesse d’un Avatar, non.  
Ils ont alors cherché au nord aussi : peut-être que l’alternance jusqu’ici n’était qu’une coïncidence, peut-être que le manque de choix adéquat l’a forcé à naître ailleurs ? Ils ont cherché même dans les îles telles celle de Kyoshi, après des métissages : sait-on jamais…  
Mais ils ne savent pas, justement. Ils ne trouvent pas et s’inquiètent. 

La Nation du Feu, soit en massacrant les Maîtres du Sud, soit en tuant l’Avatar Éveillé - même si son corps a pu être réanimé aussitôt après – a-t-elle donc réussi à briser le cycle plusieurs fois millénaires… Les Sages n’en veulent rien dire, pour ne pas affoler le monde, éviter de réveiller le ressentiment contre eux et déclencher de nouvelles guerres. D’après eux l’avenir s’annonce bien sombre et ils espèrent encore limiter le déferlement si possible. Mais combien de temps ont-ils devant et quelles mesures pourront-ils réellement prendre ; leurs possibilités sont limitées.  
La question les tenaille : Que faire d’un monde avec seulement trois éléments ?

La réponse qui apportera tant de bouleversements supplémentaires qu’elle ne semble pas les sauver est peut-être, en laisser se créer de nouveaux... 

L’Avatar Aang est mort en hiver et s’est bel et bien réincarné. Ça ne se remarquera pas tout de suite si les Sages ne savent pas où le chercher. Il faudra plusieurs printemps où renaissait la végétation pour que renaisse aussi l’espoir. 

Touché par l’Avatar pour la toute première fois quelques décennies auparavant, rompant un isolement plusieurs fois centenaire, et retombé depuis dans un oubli discret, le Marais des Brumes connaît la grâce. 

Parmi ses maîtres de l’Eau spécialisés dans la sève parcourant les plantes, se révèle un élève particulièrement doué. Les plantes, il semble savoir leur parler directement et maîtriser pas seulement les mouvements à l’intérieur des tiges mais même stimuler leur croissance, encourager la floraison.  
Il maîtrise l’eau, par extension la vie aussi, et d’autres éléments encore. La boue gorgée d’eau lui obéit… pas seulement à cause de l’eau qu’elle contient : la terre vient avec.  
C’est du jamais vu !  
Et ça ne s’arrête pas là : il maîtrise ensuite le bois même sec, que toute eau a quitté. Il explique à ses pairs que même ainsi, ce bois garde le souvenir de l’eau et de la vie dans ses vaisseaux, qu’il n’est pas entièrement mort. 

Guidés par ce souffle de printemps inattendu, le Marais prend de l’expansion, vers l’intérieur. Par tâtonnements d’abord, avec dextérité bientôt, il maîtrise d’autres plantes que sa mangrove et fait gagner les arbres sur le désert. Il fixe leurs racines et amène l’eau là où il en est besoin. 

Leur progression dans l’Est des terres finit par attirer l’attention du monde, et l’ébahissement des voisins : Quel miracle est-ce là ?

Les Sages enfin alertés se confondent : Le cycle n’est pas rompu ! mais il a changé. Ils ne savent pas encore à quel point, mais ils l’accueillent avec plus de soulagement que de crainte. Pourvu donc que ça soit pour le mieux !


	4. Maîtres du Métal - Ouest - Automne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la rencontre des différences produit de belles étincelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’Âge du Métal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Feu, Terre et métissage  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** 4#4, « Ouest; Automne; Métal »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série, incompatible avec les comics et _Korra_  
>  **Avertissement :** je ne veux pas me mêler de politique ni dresser de parallèle avec une quelconque situation du monde réel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900

L’automne était autrefois la saison consacrée à l’air. Mais l’Air n’a plus de peuple désormais. L’automne correspond mieux que jamais à un crépuscule. C’est la fin d’une époque. Mais pourquoi pas le début d’une autre, en même temps ?

Cent ans de guerre, trois à quatre générations déjà que la Nation du Feu attaque le Royaume de la Terre par l’Ouest et établit des colonies dans les territoires qu’il peut y voler. Ça s’accompagne évidemment de violences au début, et puis les habitudes se prennent.  
Le Feu est venu imposer sa manière d’être, mais face à la résistance têtue de la Terre et aux contraintes du terrain, finit ici et là par s’adapter. Il prend et il donne. Petit à petit, un métissage se fait. 

Il y a eu de tragiques exactions commises par les soldats et les colons sur les filles du voisinage. Il y a eu quelques histoires d’amour maudites. Et puis certaines choses ont fini par devenir normales. Plusieurs familles ne sauraient plus jurer si elles sont à la Terre ou au Feu. Dans les colonies, certaines frontières se sont brouillées.   
Certains jurent à la fois être au Feu et être à cette terre ci, cet endroit, et sûrement plus l’archipel mère de leurs ancêtres auquel ils ne voient plus beaucoup de raisons de retourner. Leurs parents venaient d’ailleurs mais eux sont nés là. C’est leur territoire ! C’est là qu’ils ont leur vie depuis toujours. 

Il y a les gens déplacés par l’invasion dont les descendants réclament la restitution des terres. Ils ont eux-mêmes fait leur vie ailleurs, en rêvant d’y revenir, mais si du jour au lendemain on leur offre de quitter leur terre d’asile pour reprendre possession de celles de leurs ancêtres, le feront-ils ? Certains oui sans hésiter, mais peut-être pas tous.   
Et il y a ceux qui sont nés là et ne veulent pas en repartir. Certes, leurs ancêtres ont commis une faute, mais doivent-ils payer à leur place et se voir chassés et expatriés à leur tour ?

Dans ces colonies, le Feu a apporté sa technologie, ses machines de guerre et ses machines pour rendre la vie de tous les jours plus facile. Pour cela il a besoin de métal, qu’on trouve en abondance dans les sous-sols, que les Maîtres de la Terre savent extraire par soustraction mais pas manipuler directement et qu’ils rejettent comme déchet.   
Les notables locaux, ceux qui pactisent avec l’envahisseurs pour conserver leurs privilèges et espérer rendre les choses plus faciles pour les paysans sous leur responsabilité, s’intéressent à ces machines. Mine de rien, elles apportent... le terme progrès est difficile à prononcer quand on est tellement ancré dans la tradition, tellement fier des techniques ancestrales basées sur la maîtrise de la Terre. Mais c’est signe de richesse, de puissance, que de pouvoir s’offrir une de ces machines nouvelles, exotiques, amusantes à exhiber. 

Quel meilleur endroit que cette Terre marquée par le Feu pour y asseoir le berceau de la maîtrise du Métal ? Fraîchement inventée elle reste encore bien difficile à maîtriser ; elle demande tellement de ténacité, qualité dont ils font preuve, mais aussi d’adaptabilité... qui au contraire manque d’habitude aux gens de la Terre mais qu’eux ici ont su acquérir.   
Le métal si dur, plus encore que le roc, fond pourtant sous le feu, et désormais se plie à la volonté de ceux qui savent le comprendre, pour retrouver une dureté plus grande encore ensuite. 

Du choc puis de la fusion des cultures est né quelque chose de jamais vu avant. Le nouveau peuple du Métal a la ténacité de la Terre et l’ambition du Feu. Il se découvre et bourgeonne et porté par sa propre énergie nouvelle il se sent déjà prêt à étendre son industrie. Ça veut dire refuser de reculer, de se retirer : ils y sont ils y restent, indéboulonnables ! Eux aussi réclament d’être reconnus et veulent légitimiser leur existence si nouvelle soit-elle. 

Alors si les habitants des bientôt ex-colonies arrivent à s’entendre ensemble sur les conditions, leurs villages quitteront l’autorité de la Nation du Feu, oui, mais sans être pour autant remis sous celle du Royaume de la Terre. Ils revendiquent leur indépendance et la création d’une enclave avec un nouveau statut. Les exilés pourront revenir et on leur fera une nouvelle place, mais les colons ne s’en iront pas pour autant. Ils font partie intégrante de l’endroit désormais. 

Aux voisins qui poussent les hauts cris devant cette brèche terrible dans la tradition, on cite l’Île de Kyoshi. Pavé dans la mare, cet exemple ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à regarder en face. Car enfin, sur cette Île affiliée à la Terre et fief du dernier Avatar en date issu du Royaume... les villageois vivent si près de l’eau, portent volontiers du bleu, et nombre d’entre eux ont les yeux bleus, trace d’un métissage avec une Tribu de l’Eau pas si lointaine. Quelle leçon tirer de la naissance de l’Avatar en ce lieu précis puis du fait qu’elle ait détaché son coin de terre du continent pour l’isoler et y créer une nouveauté sans précédent...   
...Qu’elle a créé un précédent, d’ailleurs. Alors pourquoi pas l’imiter maintenant ?

Une place s’est libérée dans le monde, c’est tragique mais ça n’est pas leur faute et si on ne peut pas ramener le monde à son état antérieur, on peut peut-être combler le vide laissé par autre chose : pourquoi donc ne la prendraient-ils donc pas ?


	5. Royaume de la Terre - Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si une masse pareille accepte de se subdiviser…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mosaïque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Royaume(s) de la Terre  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche si à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit. 
> 
> **Thème :** 4#5, « Centre; Terre » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-série, pas forcément compatible avec _Korra_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~750

Le Royaume de la Terre est ancien et immense. Plus étendu que les territoires des autres peuples, même réunis, plus peuplé aussi, il rassemble une majorité de la population mondiale et de ce fait, se pense au centre de tout. Tous les peuples ont tendance à se prendre comme référence par rapport aux autres, après tout c’est humain, mais celui-ci pèse d’un poids conséquent sur les relations internationales. Il défie le temps qui passe et les guerres des autres. 

La mémoire de Roku est tombée en disgrâce dans les souvenirs ; pour n’avoir pas stoppé Sozin à temps, le ressentiment du reste du monde envers la Nation du Feu retombe sur lui.   
Aang a fait de son mieux pour rétablir l’équilibre… pour réparer sa faute, mais il reste perçu comme ayant été d’abord en tort ; de par ce siècle d’absence, il a laissé les choses s’enliser si longtemps avant de revenir.   
Le dernier Avatar vraiment célébré est Kyoshi de la Terre. Parce qu’elle est restée si longtemps en vie, elle a accompli beaucoup de choses qui ont marqué l’Histoire, et plus en bien qu’en mal. Les factions loyales à Chin ne sont qu’une minorité en passe de tomber dans l’oubli.   
Elle redore le blason de son peuple. 

Pourtant ce Royaume se craquèle. Après des siècles, des millénaires à faire bloc et résister à tout, aujourd’hui la masse a atteint comme un point de rupture. 

La chute de Ba Sing Se et la fuite du dernier roi ont marqué les esprits. Les Cités de la Terre ont prouvé qu’elles pouvaient continuer à fonctionner malgré cela, à force d’obstination, et en ont beaucoup appris.   
Le retour du roi, ayant vécu en exil la vie du dernier de ses propres sujets, a changé encore les choses. Il n’était jusqu’ici qu’un pantin derrière lequel d’autres gouvernaient ; d’une part, il compte prendre les choses en main lui-même, d’une autre, entendre la voix de son peuple avant de prendre les décisions. 

Et le peuple lui-même appelle d’ailleurs à plus d’autonomie. 

Ici et là, des nomades qui se découvrent une âme libre parcourent la terre sans tenir compte des frontières, loin de toute allégeance à un quelconque roi.   
Les réfugiés dans les Temples de l’Air abandonnés qui apprennent les courants aériens s’affranchissent du sol.   
Mais l’Air en soi ne renaîtra pas miraculeusement ainsi, dans un souffle de révolte. Cependant, _si_ l’Air renaissait, il y a à parier qu’il resterait caché, invisible, loin de la reconnaissance des autres peuples.  
À l’inverse, d’autres petits peuples jusqu’ici invisibles se mettent à réclamer d’exister par et pour eux-mêmes.   
Certaines îles, certaines enclaves menacent de faire sécession.   
Les colonies se coupent et se proclament indépendantes à mesure que le métal s’extraie de la terre.   
Des métissages se font de plus en plus. Est-ce pour cela aussi qu’il apparaît de moins en moins de maîtres ? Certains nationalistes le clament. Certains spiritualistes avancent que c’est parce que les esprits, et non le sang, sont corrompus.   
Le fait est qu’une industrie basée sur la technique et non plus le flux du chi et les éléments prend son essor. 

En quelques décennies, le Royaume de la Terre s’est transformé en mosaïque. Plus qu’un bloc unique, il se révèle comme un ensemble de parties différentes tenant par des relations plus ou moins solides. 

Il est toujours un centre culturel rayonnant, miroitant même. Regroupant à la fois le poids de l’histoire et le dynamisme des nouveautés, il attire toujours les regards. Son éclat ne disparaîtra pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.   
La Terre célébrée comme si solide, parfois dénigrée comme trop têtue, en tout cas aux traditions immuables, se métamorphose pourtant… Lentement. Sûrement.  
Comme il existe tant de types de roches différentes, comme un sol sert de base à tant de constructions possibles, les Royaumes Unis de la Terre et des Nouveaux Éléments font émerger pour l’avenir des possibilités nouvelles.


End file.
